We are studying the eye movements of normal and hyperkinetic children and comparing them under controlled test conditions. Pursuit movements are induced and the number and amplitude of saccades superimposed on pursuit are analyzed. The goal of this research is to gain insight into the pathophysiology of the hyperkinetic syndrome and to develop measures which will aid in the diagnosis of hyperkinesis and in evaluation of effects of treatment.